


To my Dearest

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, Trans Character, Trans Grell Sutcliff, non Canon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: Letters between lovers.
Relationships: Grell Sutcliff/Undertaker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	To my Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I found in my archives. Thought I’d share it here.

To my dearest Rose, Grell, 

Hello my love. It has been a long while since we have seen one another, yes? Your work and my own have not allowed for very much free time. 

I am writing to you today because…   
Well i actually have no true reason. I just wish to pen you a letter is all. 

I do so miss my lovely red rose.   
This weekend we should dine.   
Have a moonlight dinner near the lake.   
Hmm? Yes. that sounds beautiful.  
Lovely even, like you my dear.   
What do you say, my Rose?   
~Your undertaker, Adrian 

To my love, Adrian, 

It has been awhile has it not?  
It seems like I have had more work to do than all year just in this previous week. Even dear William has been busier as ever.   
What a tripe, listening to him groan about over time. Like we all don't have over Time right now. It’s awful really, my love. 

I do hope you are able to have breaks soon, I know you tire easily.   
I do so wish I had more breaks and more time in the day at that matter. 

I haven't even been able to dress up in months. 

I do enjoy your idea.   
A dinner, yes.   
Then I could wear my favorite beautiful red dress.   
Oh and you, you could wear your black and red stripe suit.   
You do look ever so dashing in it my darling.

Well, I simply must run.   
William is calling.  
Have a good day my sweet

I’ll see you soon.  
Do keep writing. I enjoy your sloppy handwriting and messily drawn hearts.  
-Your Rose, Grell


End file.
